This invention relates to a binding device for holding loose-leaf papers, particularly to a binding device which comprises a binder with a plurality of double-lined C-type openings and an engageable strip, by means of which a number of loose-leaf sheets punched with corresponding number of holes can be easily and efficiently bound together or detached off.
Nowadays, the means often used to bind loose-leaf papers are flexible plastic longitudinal binders 50, one side thereof extended a number of strips 501, as shown in FIG.5A, which they can be curled and inserted by a machine through the holes 41' on the loose-leaf papers 4' which are to be bound (shown in FIG. 5B).
While, the binder 50 has disadvantages in use. First, when an external force is applied on the binder 50, it is quite easily to be deformed. Second, because the binder 50 is curled and inserted by a machine into the punched holes 41' of the loose-leaf papers 4', it is not convenient to detach the binder 50 off the loose-leaf paper 4' frequently; i.e. the loose-leaf paper notebook or papers are not easly to be detached or to be added new ones.
There is another binder in the market as shown in FIG. 6. The binder 60 is a wire made of metal, which is formed of a plurality of double-lined openings 61 each constructed by two arc-like hooks 62 which are folded by a flexible metal. When binding a number of loose-leaf papers 4" with the arc-like hooks 62 of the openings 61 passing through the punched holes 41" of the loose-leaf papers 4", the opening 61 are appeared outsides. Then the binder 6 is pressed by a machine to make the opening 61 nearly closed to avoid the papers slipping off.
But there are also some disadvantages. For example, once the user wishes to detach the desired-papers or add new ones, it is necessary for him or open the openings 61 by means of an auxiliary machine. In addition, the fastened extend of the openings 61 are not absolutely closed, therefore, it still be easily to be deformed and also, the circumference of the openings 61 easily cut the hand of the user.
Because of the drawbacks stated above, the creator of this invention has designed a binding device, which comprises a binder with a plurality of openings folded by a flexible material, an engageable strip and two ended envelopes, thereby obviating and mitigating the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
This invention will be best understood from a consideration of the following detailed description in view of the accompanying drawings forming a part of the specification.